


Plain

by Former_guz_Writefriend



Series: Frustrated Plumeria [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_guz_Writefriend/pseuds/Former_guz_Writefriend
Summary: Plumeria gets fed up with Guzma's focus on Lusamine as of late.





	

Plumeria slammed her door and sat down at her dresser, channeling her anger into removing her makeup. Nothing would get her out of her room today, so she decided to at least let her skin breathe if no one would see her anyway. God, she hated those stupid meetings with the Aether Foundation and the following conversations with her boss. In Team Skull, she felt powerful, an older sister figure that was able to keep it cool if only to help be a good influence for those grunts she loved so much. But the Aether executives just made her feel like a dumb kid again. Faba was an absolute dick who would constantly cut off her and Guzma, Wicke, despite her good intentions, made her feel like a coddled five year and, and Lusamine…

 

“Ugh,” she spat out at the thought of that woman, rubbing roughly at her eyeliner in frustration. Miss Immaculate Mommy, the trophy wife of the foundation, was the one she hated most. Not only did Plumeria often feel uncomfortable and vaguely frightened when in her formidable presence (and not to mention ignored), she could tell from the look on Gladion’s face whenever Guzma was around and discussing their alliance that she definitely had something do with the fact that he ran away, though he never talked about it. She was an unsafe woman, Plumeria was sure of it, and yet Guzma was letting her get much too close and comfortable with their little band of misfits who represented everything that Aether opposed.

 

Her teeth gritted as she yanked off her skull clips, letting her multicolored neon locks cascade down her back. Oh, yeah. And he was getting much too close and comfortable with her.

 

It started so simple. “They’ll give us money for help, that’s all it is! That’s why you initially joined, right, Plum?” She would never let THAT go, as day by day their conversations turned less into planning for the funds and more into the time he had spent with her. “Lusamine told me what my lucky charm is today, says it’s a Dawn Stone.” “Lusamine let me battle Faba today and told me I did hella good when I won. “Miss Lusamine has really nice hair, don’t you think, Plumes?”

 

The last one in particular had been what made her storm off that day. Usually she would do her best to blow him off when he got all gaga over her, but this time he crossed a line.

 

Her head had snapped towards him when he said it, just minutes before. “MISS Lusamine?” she hissed, her intense eyes piercing dead into his. He had blushed of all the stupid things he could have possibly done in response and tried to shrug it off, muttering “Well, she’s just older and kinda my boss now, you know?”

 

“Oh, so what happened to the big bad Guzma who took orders from no one, huh?” Her usually collected demeanor began to fall as her volume raised to a shout and her face grew hot. Guzma had jumped, taken aback, avoiding eye contact as suddenly all of the grunts around them grew quiet and turned their attention to their two leaders. Embarrassed, it was then that Plumeria had taken her exit and ended up hiding out in her room.

 

When she had finished brushing her hair out, she couldn’t help but gaze at her reflection in her small mirror. It had been harder to like herself lately, which was especially unfortunate considering it had taken her so long to even start having self esteem in the first place. Years of living in poverty in a trailer and having to watch stylish trial goers come in and out of her oasis had always left her feeling dirty and subpar. When she was finally on her own and attempting the Island Challenge, so much of her win money had been spent repeatedly bleaching and dying her hair and trying new clothes it was almost sad. Thankfully once she became an admin of Skull her cute little sister figures had no problem helping her dye her hair to its now ideal state and lending her their makeup, but spending so much time with such a natural beauty like Lusamine had really taken a toll on her.

 

Tentatively, she tucked her hair so that the blonde in the back was all that was visible, and frowned at how unnatural she looked. Tacky neon hair and plain faced without the makeup, while Lusamine, somehow twice her age, always looked stunning without even trying. It was infuriating, and for some reason Guzma was into it.

 

“Stupid little dick just wants a Mommy…” She muttered, refusing to listen to the nagging little voice in the back of her head telling her not to give him a hard time for his parental issues. Whatever. She was too irritated to care about being nice. Standing up, she removed her usual clothing and changed into an old baggy t shirt she had lying around, not even bothering with a bra or pants. She then flopped on her bed, and found herself hugging and snuggling into her plush Pokemon she always kept there.

 

It was pathetic. Falling for men was always a mistake, and Plumeria vowed to never do it again if Guzma did end up getting with that witch. The thought alone made her insides churn in disgust. Not only did it hurt her personally, but the thought of him being with a woman who at least one child had evidently ran away from seemed… Wrong. Even if he was a cocky shithead, the dude deserved someone better than that, or at least different.

 

She tried her best to push the ‘Like me’ thought out of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this is just a smut fic, mostly. This can be taken as a standalone.


End file.
